The invention relates to a load-bearing frame of metal for a vehicle seat belt buckle.
Such a frame receives the usual functional parts of a belt buckle, for example a catch for an insert tongue to be inserted in the belt buckle, a latching mechanism for the catch, a release button, a cover etc. For securing the belt buckle to the vehicle, usually either a wire cable or a metal strap is used which is secured by one end to the vehicle and by the other end to the load-bearing frame of the belt buckle.
Contrary to the above, a load-bearing frame in accordance with the invention is provided with a fastener extension which is configured integrally with the frame and comprises a fastener opening for mounting the frame in a vehicle-fixed manner. Vehicle-fixed mounting is understood to mean attaching the belt buckle to a part of the vehicle. The invention is thus based on replacing the fastener element, usually provided separately for connecting the belt buckle to the vehicle, by a fastener extension configured integrally with the frame. This affords numerous benefits. For one thing costs are reduced, this being due to the fact that a fastener extension configured integrally with the frame is cheaper to manufacture than a separate fastener element, since for forming the fastener extension practically no additional work steps are needed. Furthermore, inventory and transportation costs for the additional fastener element are eliminated. In addition to this the frame of the belt buckle can be dimensioned more favorably, due to a particularly consistent flow of force materializing between the fastener extension and the frame which is not ruined by the connecting members usually provided between the fastener element and the frame, for instance, rivets or screws. As a result of this a weight reduction is achieved. Practically without any additional expense a plurality of differing fastener extensions can be achieved; since the frame is stamped from sheet metal, merely a different stamping tool is required.
Further features of the invention are set forth in the sub-claims.